


Mythic Bitch and The Dead Girl Walking

by vinteaga



Series: Chansaw [1]
Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Angst, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teen Angst, Useless Lesbians, smh they rlly need to get it together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 21:22:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16048823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinteaga/pseuds/vinteaga
Summary: Sure, they could just be putting on makeup and playing croquet. Except they're not. They're screwing.





	Mythic Bitch and The Dead Girl Walking

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is my first story on here cause i just got my invite lmao  
> this is very chansaw and very sexually explicit if u didnt read the fuckin tags,,pwp (porn without plot)   
> thats it lol

It’d been a few weeks since Veronica Sawyer had, somehow, became “friends” with the heathers. Well, friends might not have been the best word to describe it. They were more colleagues who happened to sit together at lunch, play croquet on the weekends and ride to all the hottest parties together, with, of course, a secret stash of BQ corn nuts.  
It was in the middle of the third week of Veronica’s time with Heather, Heather and Heather, when things got a little...sticky. In more ways than one.  
It was a saturday, the Heathers’ designated croquet day, and this time it was at Heather Chandler’s house. Veronica was more than a little worried about being tossed back into loserdom, so she was always early, which didn’t annoy Heather as much as it would’ve if she was late.  
On this particular Saturday, Veronica was perched on the edge of Heather’s bed, fidgeting with the hem of the blue skirt, she always had to be fidgeting with something. The need had developed not long after she joined the Heathers’ ranks, maybe it was due to the fact that each day was another new opportunity to be ostracized and made fun of.   
Heather was standing, leaned over her vanity, her eye wide open, a mascara wand brushing delicately over her blonde lashes. She glanced at Veronica in the mirror. “God, Veronica, Can you please stop that?”  
“Stop what?”  
“Whatever you’re doing with your hands. It’s annoying.” She glanced back at herself in the mirror, and then capped her mascara.  
“Why do you care so much?” Even so, she stopped fidgeting.  
Heather, though, looked angry. She also looked like she didn’t have a very good reason for asking Veronica to stop. So, instead, she just said, “Get over here, your lipstick is all smeared, did you put it on with your fucking eyes closed?”  
Veronica stood. “Well I’m not really used to the whole ‘makeup’ thing yet.”  
“Still, it looks like a three year old put it on. Now get over here.”  
Reluctantly, Veronica made her way over to the delicate white vanity, and the not-so-delicate mega bitch Chandler.  
“First of all,” Heather began, “take that shit off your face.” And she handed Veronica a makeup wipe, some expensive MUA brand Veronica had never heard of before. Figured, Heather seemed to have expensive everything.  
Veronica sighed, and, glancing in the mirror, rubbed away the pale pink lipstick that, Heather didn’t say but was most definitely thinking, did not go with her skin tone. Heather was rifling through her perfectly organized shelves and drawers of expensive makeup, and she popped back up from the bottom drawer with a shade of cranberry red.  
“I can’t believe you almost went out in public looking like you did your makeup after getting hammered. Honestly.” She uncapped the lipstick, which no doubt cost upwards of forty dollars, and began applying it to Veronica’s freshly cleansed lips.   
But, something stopped her halfway. The pigment was pressed into Veronica’s bottom lip, and Heather was staring blankly at those lips.  
“Heather?” Veronica said through her teeth. “Heather!”  
It was then that Chandler slammed the lipstick down on the table, scaring Veronica half to death, before she bunched Veronica’s blazer in her hands and pulled her closer, pressing their lips together.  
Veronica inhaled deeply, surprised, and then despite herself let out a moan into Heather’s mouth as she closed her eyes.  
Heather moved her hands to the small of Veronica’s back and pulled her closer, flicking her tongue across the brunette’s bottom lip, and snaked her tongue inside as Veronica opened her mouth slightly.   
Veronica would be lying if she told herself the interaction wasn’t surprising, insane, and dangerous, but she would also be lying if she said it didn’t feel crazy, insanely good. Heather’s lips were so, incredibly soft, and her sharp nails dug into her back, even through her thick blazer. Heat pooled into her core, her head throbbed so hard she was dizzy. Veronica wasn’t sure she had ever been so turned on. No, she was extremely sure that she hadn’t.  
Heather began undoing the buttons her blazer, from the bottom up, and Veronica realized her fingers were all tangled up in Heather’s curls, so she removed them to shrug off her blazer, her hands quickly finding the blonde’s hips.   
Even from just making out, Veronica’s knees were starting to weaken, so she tried to make her way to the bed the best she could without pulling her lips away from Heathers. She ended up falling back on the bed, with heather on top of her, the blonde’s knee between her thighs.  
Lips still locked, Veronica shimmied forward a little bit, trying to press Heather’s knee into her dripping center, she didn’t have to move far, because Heather did it for her, hard.  
Veronica had to pull away from the kiss for a second to moan, but soon found Heather’s, so, so soft lips again. She gyrated her hips against Heather’s knee, her face tightening with pleasure.  
Heather moved away from Veronica’s lips down to her neck, and her collarbones. She bit down on her sensitive skin, enough to leave angry red marks all up her neck.  
As she unbuttoned Veronica’s plain white shirt she kissed every knew exposed piece of skin. Well, maybe kissed wasn’t the right word. She sucked and bit every new piece of skin, leaving marks as she went, until she reached the top of Veronica’s skirt.  
She flipped the blue fabric upwards to reveal the plain white panties Veronica was wearing. Admittedly they weren’t hiding anything, as they were soaked through. Heather pushed herself up for a second, toes grazing the ground as she gripped the sides of Veronica’s panties and pulled the down to her ankles, where Veronica was too overcome with pleasure to kick them off.  
Laughing slightly, Heather returned to her target, but not without a sly remark. “If you could see yourself now, Veronica.” She circled her perfectly manicured acrylic nail around the brunette’s exposed belly button.  
“Shut up Heather.” Veronica half-growled, half-moaned.”  
“Why don’t you tell me what you want?” Heather remarked, pushing her hand under Veronica’s bra.”  
“I, I want--” Heathers other hand slammed into her clit, and Veronica interrupted her sentence with a moan.  
“Oh? What was that?” Another slam, earning a guttural moan from the brunette writhing under her.  
“God, Heather just fuck me! Please!” Veronica just about screamed, half out of frustration and half out of horniness.   
Upon hearing this, Heather removed her hand from Veronica’s dripping center, and replaced it with her tongue, hot and writhing.  
Veronica grabbed handfuls of the blonde’s curls and balled them in her fists, wrapping her legs around Heather’s upper back as her chest heaved and her stomach tightened.  
“Fuck, Heather!” She moaned, nails pressing into her scalp. She could feel herself slipping away, the knot in her stomach loosening and tightening and squirming, trying to pull itself free, her thighs tightened as Heather pushed her tongue inside of her, and her breaths were ragged and dry. The voice in the back of her head that was once telling her this was a bad idea was long gone, and all that was left was pure pleasure.   
Her fingers clawed into Heather’s curls, her back arched, mouth open, and she moaned something, half Heather’s name, half a string of expletives. Her thighs tensed around Heather’s face as waves of pleasure consumed her.  
Maybe fifteen seconds passed before she finally calmed down. Heather came up for air, and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. Veronica was still panting heavily.  
“Get up, we have to fix your lipstick.”  
“Your whole face is fucked, y’know.” Veronica breathed out.  
“Figures. Get up. The Duke is here and you’re naked.”


End file.
